


Scallison Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.) Anonymus asks: Scallison getting back together at the rave? :D<br/>2.) Anonymous asks: scallison. anything about scallison. please.<br/>3.) Anonymous asks: You're awesome at writing scallison, could u pllleeeeaaaase do some more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rave

Kira pulls away, disappearing in the crowd and Scott tries to force down the relief he feels. He shouldn’t let her go, he should pursue her because if he doesn’t think about her he’ll start thinking about…his breath catches because there she is and maybe it’s true about exes getting hotter afterwards.

But that admiration is tainted because he wishes he could just think she’s hot and move on. He wishes he didn’t know every inch of her skin…the feel of her hair post-shower, post-sex, just waking up…the many expressions her face could make when she was happy, in love, shy, grateful, excited, amused, worried, thoughtful-

He froze, six feet away and he felt like he would come out of his skin if he didn’t take those steps forward.

There was a whole in his chest, where he assumed she had been. It was still an open wound, festering as he tried to work around it. It would get better. He would get over it. He had to respect her feelings, he had to understand things were over between them even if he’d give anything to have her just smile at him, look at him like, like…he felt as if lightening had gone through him because suddenly her eyes were burning into his. Butterflies in his gut and swelling affection, tentative after having been shoved down for almost a year; she took the first step and he hurried to close the distance. Did his face convey how scared he was, how much he needed her to just see him? He felt like an addict returning to an old friend, a soldier coming home after so long.

Her fingers were on his shoulders, digging into his coat as she swayed; she was acting shy but there was desperation clear in every movement, breath and flutter of her eyelashes. He could have sobbed it was so bittersweet because with the whole in his heart momentarily filled, he didn’t know if he could take having it torn out again. But she was leaning in as the lights made him dizzy, skin of her cheek sliding against his as the bass pounded from all around them.

"I missed you."

"Missed you, " he gushed, breathing in her scent, " Missed you-"

"I know, I…" she moved in close until there was no room between them and Scott didn’t want her to ever pull away. He was careful not to pull her in too tight, though he was desperate to cling and wrap around her. Everything was just the same except he knew that the dull ache, the taint of their break up, would remain for some time longer. he kissed her neck then feared whether it was okay. She nuzzled his collarbone, letting out a breathy chuckle. It was okay; he could touch her. They were okay; she had missed him too.

"I-I don’t know what I was doing." she finally continued, " I still don’t."

He petted her hair, rocking to a slow song that had to be the opposite of what the DJ was playing. He didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything except Allison and her hair and skin and how she didn’t push him away or look at him pityingly. Instead, she’s pulling him through the crowd, shy but excited and looking just as overwhelmed as him. Soon they’re inside the empty room that they’d pushed most of the furniture in to make more space. She’s falling backwards and he’s glued to her, their torsos coming together like magnets. She’s arching, panting and clawing; he’s caressing, kissing and memorizing.

She’s yanking at his pants, squirming out of her skort but he forces himself to grab her hands with pleading eyes, ” A-are you sure?”

Allison’s eyes are loving and sure as she presses their lips together. Lump forming in his throat at the longing tidal waving through him, he kisses back passionately. She opens up for him and his tongue explores hers, mint and strawberry, as his erection is pulled free. Her hands are soft and her pupils blown in the dim light as her breasts slide free. His lips go to her left nipple and her head falls back with a gasp.

"Scott, Scott-"

As they slide together he thinks that suddenly the darkness doesn’t seem so close to the surface. He of course knows the danger and chaos to come but for now, in this moment he’s whole, he’s himself…he’s happy.

"Allison, " his heart sighs.

And she smiles.


	2. He Stopped Loving Her Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: Mentioned character deaths, burial at sea, cremation, implied Stydia)

"Beautiful."

She laughs, smiling self consciously, ” I thought my hair was your favorite thing about me.”

"I loved you as a strawberry blonde but you make white look just as gorgeous."

He smiles back, gnarled hands quaking as he lifts the wood box up from his bag. It’s covered in carvings and it had fit Scott so well, he’d thought, that he’d chosen it over all the metal and glass urns he’d viewed. It seemed to match Allison’s silver one, one that looked as polished and new as they day it’d been purchased 62 years ago. At the sound of a whistle from the cabin, they both removed the lids, looking down at the swaying water. They pour slowly, a sob and gasp startled from them; ashes darken the ocean's surface for a brief moment before it dispersed, becoming part of the rippling sea.

"He guess he finally stopped."

"Hm?"

Silence descends on them, leaving room for the hum of over boats, the hiss of the tides and the screaming of gulls. Distantly they can hear music from one part of the wharf, and barking seals from the other. Stiles tucks a strand of white hair behind Lydia’s ear as the ocean breeze hits them. Their eyes meet and it’s just as sharp, meaningful as it has always been; she looks away as he explains.

"Loving her."

An empty urn presses into her hip as her hand grips his.


	3. Love Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Allison can't stay away.

It’s like a game. Every nip and scratch disappears without a trace seconds after but she still tries to make a small pattern to admire. He gasps beneath her and she smiles; he gives control so easily despite his status but maybe it’s because she takes it so easily.

He’s always warmer than her too which is a plus in winter but not so much in summer. His hands scorch her skin and when their hips meet, thighs sliding between thighs, it’s like touching a hot stove. But she doesn’t mind the burn because she likes that his kisses leave her dizzy, she likes that the sounds he makes make her feel giddy and powerful. She likes…

He flings himself up, taking her with him. She grabs for her shirt (never mind her bra) and flings herself onto the bed. He has his pants on and the rest of their clothes shoved under the bed by then so she throws a sheet over her bare, lower half. She then grabs the book on the bedside table just as he heaves himself out the window and onto the roof. He lets out a muffled yell, no doubt from the electrified booby-traps placed there just as the front door shuts and her dad calls out. Half grimacing, she tries to tone down her giggles as her dad’s footfalls get closer.

And, well, she also likes that they both can dress so fast.


End file.
